The Boy Who Waited
by Katherine March
Summary: Lydia finds out about Stiles waiting for the whole weekend outside her hospital room. It shouldn't be a big deal but it is. Stydia. Oneshot.


**AN: So I have had this story sitting for ages half written and tonight I decided to finish it. So bad or not it is done :) Reviews are love!**

xxx

Lydia fluffed her hair up. Checked her make-up in the mirror. Perfect. Innocent but grown-up, what every Dad wanted from their daughters, her forehead creased. Not that her relationship with her Dad was great.

After all she chose to live with her mother.

But her Dad had last seen her when she was in hospital following prom. She could at least go out to lunch with him. It was only an hour or two max, fingers crossed. She looked at her reflection. Smile. She was ready. "Dad we can leave now", she raised her voice so her father could hear her.

"Finally! I don't know what on earth takes you so long up there". She appeared at the top of the stairs. "But whatever it is you always look amazing".

She smiled at him. "Thanks Dad". But inside she was wishing that he would stop trying to flatter her. Stop trying to be the better parent, because this whole facade was tiring. "So pizza then?"

xxx

She nibbled at her piece of pizza. Her Dad looked at her at her, "So what's happening at school?"

Really? Typical parent question. "School is good. I'm getting straight A's and I have a 4.0 GP". She didn't even look up.

"That's great sweetie!" He congratulated her but it came out very stale. "I'm glad all that time with your mother isn't ruining your grades".

Ouch. Lydia gave him her best 'what the hell' face. He had to stop ruining every little moment. There was a tense silence, Lydia didn't speak.

"Sorry". He looked a little apologetic. But Lydia knew that he probably wasn't. "How are your friends?" He scratched his head like he was trying to remember names. And all of a sudden Lydia was filled with dread that he would say a certain name. Allison. And she didn't have the strength to deal with that right now.

She rushed into his musings. "Good. Kira and I are helping our other friend Malia get her grades up". She could go into more depth but the supernatural made their lives so complicated. It was hard to find boring stuff to tell her Dad about.

Her Dad looked uninterested. "That's nice". Yeah he didn't think so at all.

She wiped her fingers on her napkin. A subtle hint to her father that his time was up. She wanted to go home.

In his hand was his almost finished piece of pizza. Her Dad hesitated but then continued to eat. "Boyfriend?" It seemed to be a statement, like he expected her to have one but he didn't want details. Her Dad just wanted to feel he was keeping tabs on her.

"Nope". Lydia inspected her nails.

"Really?" Her Dad looked a little shocked. "What about the boy at the hospital? What happened to him?"

Lydia frowned she didn't remember Jackson visiting her at all. But maybe they meet when he brought her in? "Jackson?"

"Kinda geeky and weird? Buzz cut?" Her Dad looked at her for confirmation. "He had balloons and stuff?"

That definitely wasn't Jackson. Who on earth was it? Oh. "STILES?" Of course at that time he was obsessed with her…but still really? He probably brought her something big and unnecessary. It would have made her smile. It gave her fuzzy feelings that he cared enough to visit her. Even when back then she had ignored him.

"Yeah that was what the nurse said, also he apparently camped outside your room all weekend. He freaked out when you went missing". Her father hesitated. "He was your boyfriend right?"

But Lydia was in her own world by now. He had stayed all weekend? The hospital didn't have anywhere for him to crash…he must have been so uncomfortable. Even though this had all happened years ago this information made her feel all warm inside. It brought up feelings, and she wasn't about to name them. How had she missed how perfect and amazing Stiles was?

"Lydia?" Her father looked a tad concerned. He was standing up and gathering his stuff. "I just presumed he was….you know".

Lydia mentally told herself that what had happened all those years ago didn't matter now. Stiles had stopped loving her, had even started moving on with Malia. She looked up at her Dad, his face confused. He didn't realize the depth of feeling that Lydia felt for Stiles. She smiled at him sadly. "Nope, not my boyfriend". She ducked her head, red curls covering her fragile expression. And suddenly she actually wished he was. What the hell was wrong with her? "Can you take me home please?" Feelings unbidden had rushed to the front of her mind. Unknowingly her Dad had caused her to think about what life would have been like with Stiles as her boyfriend. And how incredibly sweet he was.

Her father barely looked at her. "Sure sweetheart". He payed a bored looking waiter. "We should do this more often". Her Dad smiled at her. Lydia knew he thought that by treating her he was sure that he could convince her to move in with him. So certain that her mother was ruining her. But she knew that she had made the right choice here, if not with Stiles.

"Yes, maybe in a while". Vague so that he didn't get any ideas she had had fun. Because this was an awkward dance, and she had more important things on her mind. For example Stiles.

Her Dad sighed. He was fighting a losing battle. But Lydia ignored him, he had made this a battle in the first place.

xxx

When an hour after her Dad had dropped her at home Lydia found herself knocking on Stiles front door, she wondered what the hell she was doing. Was she even thinking straight? Lydia Martin didn't do stuff like this. She ran a hand through her curls and wondered if she should leave before someone answered the door.

Her choice was made when the Sheriff opened the door and greeted her in slight confusion. "Hey Lydia, looking for Stiles?" She nodded unsure if she could form words. Panic and uncertainties built up in her chest. Her hands shook a little. The Sheriff looked concerned but gestured upstairs. "I'm sure you can find your way". She smiled at him, but it felt like a grimace, and slipped past him and rushed up the stairs while she still had some pride left.

Outside Stiles bedroom door she paused. Brushed a hand through her hair and straightened her skirt. Got her confidence back. Lydia was going to be in control. All that slipped away when Stiles opened the door after her knock. "Dad are you…Lydia?"He stopped his thought mid sentence. Lydia was reminded of a day when her presence made him nervous. "Hi, come in?" But it came out slightly unsure and tense.

She stepped into his room, the murder board was empty, making her feel happy. Life was sorta normal for once. She wasn't sure what she had come to say, she opened her mouth to say something. Stopped. Closed her mouth, and sat on his bed. Unconsciously she picked up one of his T-shirts and ran the soft material through her fingers. Stiles sat beside her hesitantly, like she was about to break. "Lyd what's going on?" He sounded worried.

All these thoughts and she couldn't form a sentence. It was so absurd that she laughed. It came out sounding crazy and emotional. "Do you remember prom? She looked up into his eyes that were looking at her intently. As if he was trying hard to understand what was happening.

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah it was a memorable night". Lydia noticed that he didn't mention what part he was remembering.

"And what happened after?"

"Are we talking you running into the woods after or like beyond that?" He barely paused for a breath, "because lots happened after and I do remember all of it, I'm just no sure…"

Lydia interrupted him. "At the hospital before I ran away". He nodded, but his eyes looked confused. "You stayed. Waited while I was there for me". She avoided his eyes. "Right?"

He moved a little closer to her. "I did. But Lydia I just wanted to make sure you were okay, it was my fault and I…" He faltered. Guilt was written all over his face.

She stopped him by putting her hand on top of his. "It wasn't you fault, none of it. I just…I just didn't know that you waited for me". Should she tell him anything more about her feelings? There was Malia to think about. After all the girl was her friend. And she couldn't loose Stiles as a friend. He was all she had left really. And she was pretty sure that she loved him. "I wanted to thank you". He started to speak but she interrupted him. "After all I ignored you for so long, there was no need for you to wait for me. So thanks".

Lydia felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. A deep sadness for the chance she had missed was like an endless aching within her. It seemed to physically hurt her.

"You are welcome". Stiles spoke steadily. "I would do it again in a heartbeat". Lydia told herself that he meant as a friend. She didn't look at him, knowing his eyes would make her cry. And she was stronger than that. Well used to be, when she was in control of her life. "Lyd…" He paused.

She couldn't be here anymore. She knew now, and she wasn't sure really why she was here in the first place. "I have to go". She stood up and walked to the door.

Stiles reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly and gently. "What is this really about Lyd? You're acting really strange". He sounded lost.

She looked down still avoiding looking at him. "Nothing, just wanted to clear that up". She tried to tug her wrist away but he wasn't letting go. "Please let me go".

"Is that all?" He didn't let her go. "You came all the way to my house on a school night to ask me about staying at the hospital?"

Lydia felt her lip tremble at his soft tone, the effort he was making to work it all out. He couldn't see her like this. "Yes. Now let me go. Now Stiles". She glared at him and their eyes met. His were so full of worry and love, his shoulders bowed in defeat. Despite her angry tone Lydia knew her eyes betrayed her. A tear broke her wall, tracing a shiny path down her cheek and dripping onto her blouse.

He dropped her hand in a rush and stood up. "Lyd you're crying". Wonder and brokenness filled his voice. "Please you have to tell be whats wrong. Maybe I can help?" He stepped forward and put a hand around her waist as if to pull her to him.

If he did that she would let it all lose. So Lydia stepped back, and did the only thing she knew how. "Yes dumbass I am". She straightened up. "But if I remember correctly I look beautiful when I cry".

His hand reached towards her face. "You do". It was said so honestly and simply that it sent tremors running down her spine and a couple of tears joined the first. His finger wiped them away. "Tell me what's going on".

And she broke. "I love you". She looked away from his shocked face. "And it's too late. I was an idiot, missed my chance when I had it. Now there is Malia, and I get that… It just I wish that I had realized sooner". His fingers shook against her face. "I'm sorry, I'll leave, this was a mistake and now I've ruined everything". She tried to turn around but was stopped by his hand grabbing hers desperately.

"Lydia Martin loves me". Reverence filled every word. "You love me?" He started to sound unsure looking at her for answers.

She signed and gave into the talk that had to happen. "Yes I do". His face lit up. "I freaking love you Stiles. But that doesn't have to change anything because you have Malia…"

In a trance he said, "Malia and I decided to give it up because she needed to focus on school and apparently my heart wasn't in it". Lydia tried to stifle her gasp. Well this complicated and at the same time made things easier. "You love me". He grinned stupidly at her. Then he stepped closer if that was possible and cupped her face in his hands. "And I love you, I always have".

Butterflies, tingles and Lydia couldn't think of anything but about the tenderness of his hands and that for once things were simple. "Stiles". He actually looked at her. All of her. "Are you sure? Because I am a banshee and I am messed up…" He didn't know what he was in for. Surely this wasn't real. Could they work? Did he want her?

He smiled at her calmly and it was filled with so much love it made her stomach do flip flops. "I am more sure than I have ever been. Lydia Martin will you let me kiss you properly?"

"Yes". He had waited long enough for her, and finally things were, well perfect.

THE END


End file.
